Pierwsi ludzie na księżycu/11
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XI. Selenici. Siedząc tak skulony i nieszczęśliwy, zacząłem się zastanawiać nad tem, w jaki sposób mogłem się znaleźć w tej pieczarze. — Cavorze — zawołałem — skąd wzięliśmy się tutaj? Nie było odpowiedzi. Dreszcz mnie przejął. — Cavor! — zawołałem głośniej — czy ty tu jesteś? Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszałem jęk. — Moja głowa! moja głowa! I mnie głowa bolała okropnie, chciałem ją ścisnąć oburącz lecz uczułem, że ręce mam skute łańcuchem. Przerażony, chciałem zerwać się na nogi, ale te także były skute, a co gorsza, ciało moje opasywały grube okowy, których koniec przykuty był do ściany tego więzienia. Ogarnęła mnie rozpacz. — Cavorze! — zawołałem — jestem w kajdanach, czemu skułeś mi ręce i nogi? — To nie ja cię skułem — była głucha odpowiedź! — To Selenici musieli skuć nas obu. Selenici! Ten jeden wyraz przypomniał mi wszystko. Te niespodzianki, które nas spotkały od chwili naszego przybycia na księżyc, ta kolczasta roślinność, która wyrosła w przeciągu kilku godzin i ukryła naszą kulę, ta pełzająca wędrówka na odszukanie jej, owa przepaścista szczelina, otwierająca się nagle przede mną, pożeranie czerwonych grzybów, na to wspomnienie uczułem silniejszy ból w głowie, a później... już nic nie pamiętałem, gubiłem się więc w domysłach. — Cavorze! — zawołałem znowu. — Co? — Gdzież jesteśmy? — Alboż ja wiem? — Możeśmy już umarli? — Co za głupstwo! — Więc to oni nas uwięzili? Cavor zamiast odpowiedzi jęknął głucho. Dawny jego spokój opuścił go. Widziałem, że zdradzieckie grzyby podziałały na niego drażniąco. — Co teraz zrobimy? — zapytałem bojaźliwie. — Skąd ja mam wiedzieć? — odrzekł gniewnie. — I ja też nie wiem — odrzekłem ponuro, i pogrążyłem się w milczeniu, lecz zwykłe mruczenie Cavora, gdy się nad czem bardzo zamyślił, obudziło mnie z zadumy. — Boże miłosierny, który panujesz nad księżycem zarówno jak i nad ziemią i nad całym wszechświatem, nie opuścisz nas! Zacząłem mówić Ojcze nasz. Modlitwa dodała mi otuchy. — Przestańże pan raz tak mruczeć — zawołałem — poradź co lepiej! Cavor umilkł natychmiast i cisza zapanowała, ale gdzieś z oddali dochodził jakby gwar uliczny albo hałas fabryki w ruchu. Nie mogłem odgadnąć, co właściwie powodowało te dziwne odgłosy, starałem się nie myśleć o niczem, oparłem zbolałą głowę o ścianę więzienia i siedziałem cicho, czekając zmiłowania Bożego. Naraz dziwny jakiś szelest, niby szamotanie się ptaka w ciasnej klatce, zwrócił moją uwagę. Spojrzałem bacznie dokoła, ale nic nie dojrzałem wśród otaczającej mnie ciemności. Po chwili usłyszałem wyraźnie lekki zgrzyt otwieranego zamka i na czarnem tle więzienia ujrzałem wązką smugę światła. — Patrz! — szepnął do mnie Cavor. — Co to może być? — Ja nie wiem. Jak w płomyk nadziei wpatrzyliśmy się w ten promień, światła. Ku naszej radości stawał się coraz szerszy, aż usłyszeliśmy dokładnie otwieranie drzwi i całą ścianę za naszemi plecami oblało jakieś błękitnawe światło. Obróciłem głowę w tę stronę i zobaczyłem dziwaczną postać Selenity, posuwającą się ku nam. Kroków jego nie było słychać, posuwał się naprzód, jak mara czy widziadło, zatrzymując się, jakby coś nasłuchiwał. Cały oblany jasnem światłem, rysował się wyraźnie przed naszemi oczami. Napróżno w jego głowie dopatrywałem rysów ludzkich, twarz ta, jeżeli to twarzą nazwać można, była jakby czemś zakrytą. Zamiast nosa i ust miał dużą paszczę, po bokach wielkie, wypukłe oczy, uszów nie miał chyba wcale. Miał na sobie długą szatę, okrywającą go od góry do dołu, więc rąk jego i nóg wcale widać nie było. Wspólnie przypatrywaliśmy się sobie w grobowem milczeniu. Jak mnie się dziwną wydała jego postać, tak sarno on przyglądał nam się z ciekawością. Bo też dziwacznie wyglądaliśmy w tej chwili. Brudni, z podrapanemi twarzami przez kolczaste rośliny, przez które przedzieraliśmy się, pokrwawieni, z długiemi brodami i rozczochranemi włosami, w ubraniu podartem i poplamionem czerwonemi grzybami, bez obuwia, bo nam je Selenici zdjęli, podobni byliśmy raczej do straszydeł niż do ludzi. Cavor pierwszy przemówił do niego, lecz nie był to zwykły czysty, wyraźny głos Cavora, ale jakiś dźwięk ochrypły, stłumiony. Towarzysz mój mocno odchrząknął i chciał dalej mówić, lecz w tej chwili dał się słyszeć na zewnątrz straszny jakiś ryk, który ucichł wkrótce, i znów cisza zaległa nasze więzienie. W tej chwili Selenita odwrócił się, by odejść, przystanął chwilkę przed drzwiami; wyszedł, zamykając je za sobą, a my znów pozostaliśmy w ciemności.